mod
by NwIeCnHdOyLS17
Summary: War, love, elves, draco NEED I SAY MORE?...Come check it out!
1. captured

Chapter 1

I'm not proud of my past and I'm not proud of who I am now. It wasn't the journey or the destination. I only wanted to make things right.

So why did everything go so wrong? I lost all I had. I went to war in order to avenge my family and now I'm the only one left.

My father and mother were killed before my very eyes. I ask myself why my father would fallow a man so evil that he would take his life at the first sign of defiance. I was then, after that piont on, also a fallower of the Dark Lord. Not because I wanted to fallow him, it was that I didn't want to die. I am ashamed to look at my own face.

The Dark Lord didn't like me. Even before I had recieved the dark mark on my forearm, I was forced to do things I didn't want to do. Like kill my Headmaster, Dumbledore. I never brought myself to do it. And that is why my parents died. Because I am a coward.

I sit now, as my father once had, mask over my face, waiting for my assignment. About twelve others sat by me waiting for Voldemort to sound the plans he has been harboring in his mind. I heard my name and stood obediently. He handed me a scroll and sent the thirteen of us on our way to the elven city of Aaron Dur.

We apparated just outside the walls that surrounded the great city of Aaron Dur, waiting for an opening. Our mission was to destroy the Queen and put a dent in her armies. But I knew as everyone else did that Voldemort didn't expect us to come back. I, on the other hand, don't expect us to even get through the defances.

Morgan's bow was placed firmly in her hands, a slender arrow knocked tighty on the string. She had seen something. Something moving. The forest was still now. There was a slight breaze in the trees, it tickled her face. She waited for the movement, the sharp movement.

She moved silently through the trees like a shadow moveing with the sun. Her boots swiftly treding the ground without a sound. Her feet steping with prosition, not moving a single bush or twig from it's place.

Then there it was, a sharp distinct movement in the brush. She aimed and released her arrow. It spun throught the air and hit with a thump.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco watched as one of his comrads reached out to poke the dead squirril. The boy shudered. Ether because it was still alive or because he didn't want to die the same way, Draco didn't know. But which ever it was the boy stayed where he was, not wanting the rath of the Dark Lord ether.

Draco was sure that the boy's hand had given away their position, to alert the elves in the forest. Draco however stayed cool, calm and colected. The tree rustled in the wind, as if saying "good bye."

Draco's mask was irritating. If only the Dark lord didn't insist on haveing them wear it.

Draco thought maybe an hour had gone by since the squirril had been shot, so he began to look for their next move.

As he looked out from behind his tree, he saw a blurr fly past his face. And then shout's from the elves as he hid again. The elf that shot the squirril must have been waiting for someone so stupid as to pop their head out. Lucky for him the elf missed. But just as he started the retreat he relized that the elf hadn't missed. His robes and boot where shot clear through into the ground, he couldn't move.

Draco watched as two of his commrads fell one with an arrow in his back the other was just clumsey enough to trip over the firsts body. He watched the clumbsey one try and get up and run from the charging elves, but he tripped again and was captured.

He removed his cloak, and tried to remove his shoe, but before he could an elf leapt out infront of him. Her arrow pointed at him, he stood up against the tree waiting for his death. The world seemed suddenly quiet, the screams of his terrer filled companions faded. He put a stern look on his face, one he though would not sacome to fear. He removed his mask and looked the elf straight into her green eyes.

"Where have all your companions gone?" she said with a melodic voice. She laughed. She had an evil laugh, but for some reason it was also strikingly lovely at the same time. She was very tall and very slender. She wore different shades of green all over har armor. She was very beautiful, and to top it off, long golden blonde hair.

Stilness ensued. Waiting. He closed his eyes. He heard her put away the bow and arrow listened as she drew her sword from it's sheeth. He could smell her pine smell as she got closer, it was mixed with the smell of fire embers. A smell he loved and would never forget. The last smell he would ever smell.

WACK!

000000000000000000000000000


	2. prison

Chapter 2

000000000000000000000000000

Morgan returned home that night after a ferious battle with the Death eaters. She had been watching their progress through the forest until she was certain they were all dead or captured.

Blood covered her armor and it drisseled down her face. Some of it was her own. She had killed a few wizards who actually fought back. Stupid wizards. They will never learn.

However the one who removed his mask, was a different story. He had not shown any sign of retaliation, to her comment about his commrads leaveing him or to her very evil laugh. And along with that he removed his ugly mask to show her he didn't fear her. So, what to do with someone who doesn't retaliate and who doesn't fear her. She took pitty, and gave him a lump on his head. As for him not fearing her that would soon change with time.

0000000000000000000000000000

When he opened his eyes he was in a holding place of some sort. His hands were chained above his head. He was a prisoner.

How stupid had he been. Sticking your head out to see if the coast was clear. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!Elves don't give in so easily.

Draco began to regain the rest of his sences. He looked around to see four others in the cell with him. He noticed how unharmed he was comaired to them. He also noticed he was the only one not wearing his mask. He looked up when a door opened. The elf who had captured him walked in fallowed by some four very regale looking figures.

Draco could see by the way they walked that these were the head honchos of the elven world. Draco quickly closed his eyes hoping they haden't seen that he was awake.

Morgan opened the cell door. Then undid the locks on his wrists. He fell to the floor. He went down on his shoulder, hard, "oww."

"Ahh.. So you are alive." She said it more as a question then a statement. "Get up!"

He did as he was told. Then backed up into the corner of the cell. "So you are afraid of me." She laughed. " So tell us what you planned to do with your small insignifiacant group of wizards hmm. Were you planning on killing the Queen and taking down our armies."

"General that is enough I will take it from here." A lady dressed all in black spoke from behind the General. "I think we will despose of what is left of the wizard party. This was obviosly an attemt to get us to enter the war. I will not fall into that trap again."

Draco didn't want to die. He looked at the General pleading with his eyes. She made no eye contact and no signs that she had seen him. "My Queen they should have a chance to speek. To kill them and not hear them out is a crime in my..." She was cut off.

"Silence." Said the Queen. " As the Queen I will decide who lives and who dies." She tured to the genaral. "Morgan what do you sudjest. I don't have time to hear them all out I am in the mist of my own war. I will not get involved in another Wizard war."

Morgan took a moment to think. It was true the Queen didn't have the time. "I will listen to their please, and then I will report my findings to you."

"That would be nice of you. Don't be nice to them. Deep down they are all cold blooded killers." she glared at the boys with evil eyes then left the room.

Thats what she says about all of the Wizards. And with that she left.

Morgan turned and looked at each of the boy's infront of her. All had grimm looks in their eyes. Exept one.

She pointed at Draco and said "you. What is your name?" and when Draco didn't answer she grabed a whip off of the prison wall, then without warning brought it down across his chest. Draco wailed in pain and keeled over. The black cloth now torn and bloody.

He now sat on his knees now clutching a hand over the large gash on his chest. He was going to die if he didn't talk soon.

"My name is Draco." he said shortly.

"Draco why are you here?" He refused to answer so Morgan whiped him again on his arm now covering the open wound "I said why are you here?"

Draco looked up at her blood adorning his pale face and said "to find and destroy the Order of the Phenix. My master believes that they are here in liveing amoung you."

"Well guess what. He's wrong, and now he will lose four of his most prized men... or not so prized men."

Draco looked around. There were five of them. Was she daft? " don't you mean five?" She shook her head and then ordered some guards in the room to remove the other boys. Draco heard her say something about desposing them descreatly. Meaning no mess. Draco shudderd to think that might have been his fate. Sad. Those boys had been some of his bestfreinds at Hogwarts.

She then moved towards him and said "now as for you. If wish you to stay alive, that is a privalage not a luxury, you are mine." She said definately then drew her sword.

WACK!


End file.
